


BOOK

by HoneyNeechan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: You just wanted to get that book. Nothing so complicated. Take that precise book on that precise high shelf. Definitely high.And then Leonardo walked in...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	BOOK

**Author's Note:**

> And finally we have a tickling fic with Leonardo too!

You just wanted to get that book. Nothing so complicated. Take that precise book on that precise high shelf. Definitely high.  
Anyone in your place would have done the most logical thing in the world, that is, take a ladder or chair, climb on it, take the aforementioned book and then go down.  
But not you.  
You had to have the brightest idea of climbing on climber-style shelves to achieve your goal. And of course you had lost your grip and now you found yourself having to cling to that same top shelf to avoid making a ruinous fall.  
Okay, don't panic.  
You simply had to lift one leg and put your foot on the shelf under you and get off.  
And nobody would have known what ...  
\- Y / N what are you doing? -  
Oh sh ..!  
\- Hi Leo ... -. Of all the people (pardon, turtles) who could enter that room, he had to happen.  
You and Leonardo weren't exactly on good terms. Let's say you preferred to be much more with Raphael, since you had a very similar character, and therefore it often happened that you and the turtle in blue had little disagreements, given his perennial habit of being a leader with you too.  
So finding yourself in that situation and with him as a spectator could turn into an afternoon in which he would have reproached you in every way on your acting without thinking, with Donnie and Mikey in the background and maybe even Raph who probably would have made fun of you.  
Nice ...  
\- I guess this is one of your smart moves, right? -. You couldn't see it having him behind you, but you could feel the grin that for sure was on his face.  
\- I was just trying to get a book on the top shelf -, you tried to justify yourself as if what you were doing was the most obvious thing in the world, while feeling a slight warmth on your cheeks, a sign that you were definitely blushing.  
\- Anyway I'm done, so now I will get down -. You were about to put your foot on the shelf when you felt Leo's hand lock you at knee height, preventing you from moving.  
\- Hey what ... -  
\- Don't do anything stupid I don't wanna risk that you break the shelf and worse your neck -, he interrupted you with his usual scolding tone that he always used with you and Raph, - I'll help you get down here - .  
His next move startled you: from your knees his hands went up to your sides, squeezing lightly, making you visibly jump and almost lose your grip on the shelf.  
\- Leo don't! -  
\- What? Did I hurted you? -, he asked in a slightly worried tone, letting go for a moment on your sides, but without removing his hands from there.  
\- N-No ... just ... let me get down by myself ok? -  
\- No way -, he protested, - I don't wanna see you get hurt -  
\- Oh please! There are just few- Stop touching meheheh! -, you jolted again with a little chuckle, sensing Leo's hands squeezing again your sensitive flesh.  
\- Why? What's your problem Y / N, I'm just trying to help -. Leonardo was decidedly confused: that is, he was able to understand your fear of falling, but he found your reaction extremely exaggerated. He was a ninja and you were very light, so what did it cost you for once to trust him and let go of that shelf and above all stop giving every now and then some small backward kick.  
\- Come on Y / N! Let go the shelf -  
\- No. YOU let go my sides! -  
\- But why? I've got you there is no way I ... -  
\- Because I'm TICKLISH ok ?? -. You blurted that out without thinking, regretting it immediately realizing what you had just revealed.  
A few interminable seconds passed before Leonardo spoke: - I understand the issue, but you have just to endure it for a few seconds. I just want to put you down so that you don't get hurt. Try to resist, okay? -.  
You were shocked. If there had been Raph or even Mikey in a similar situation, they wouldn't have hesitated to take advantage of your vulnerability (Donnie most likely would have just commented like "Don't get hurt and don't broke the shelf" and let you get off alone); Leo, on the other hand, did not seem interested in that newly revealed secret. The only thing he wanted was to get you off there and that's it.  
Although you were still a little hesitant, you decided to trust him, also because your arms were really starting to tire of keeping you attached to that shelf.  
You held your breath trying not to move when Leonardo's hands grabbed your sides again, but despite all your willpower you couldn't hold back a chuckle when he lifted you up and rested you on the ground, safe.  
\- There, all done -, Leo said, finally letting you go with a satisfied expression on his face now that he had let you down, - Geez, you really are ticklish -, he added with a smirk making you blush.  
\- W-Well .... This is not your business! -.  
\- Oh really? -, he asked you, poking lightly your side making you jump and shift away with a chuckle.  
\- Lehehoo! Do not! -.  
\- Don't what Y / N? -, he replied, taking a few steps while you backed away, clasping your arms around your body for protection.  
\- I-I thought ... Before you didn't take advantage of it, why are you trying to tickling me now ?? -.  
\- Because you weren't in a safe position! I never would have. But now ... -, snapped forward taking you by surprise digging his fingers in your sensitive sides, - I want to take advantage of this interesting discover! -.  
\- Nohohohohoh! L-Lehehehehohohohoh! Stopstopstop !! -, you tried to step back and grab his hands to move them away from you, giggling like a fool.  
\- Nope. No way I'm gonna stop right now -, his hands went up to your ribs, ripping you off a scream, - This is for all the times you teamed up with Raph to annoy me and I will not miss this opportunity to punish you. If you really want me to stop why don't you say you're sorry, mhn? -.  
You couldn't reply him, too busy laughing your head off while his fingers moved from your ribs down to your hips and then up again, making you jolt and scream every time he switched spot; your legs gave way soon after, but Leonardo just knelt beside you on the floor without giving you a moment to breath.  
\- Well Y / N? Did you had enough? I'll stop if you say you're sorry. Come on! Coochie coochie coo! -, he cooed in your hear, sending shivers all down your spine.  
\- Lehehehehohohohoh! Plehehehahahahsseheheh !! I-I'm sor-AHAHAH !! -, you tried to satisfy his request, but at that moment he reached your underarms making you screech before doubling your laughter.  
\- Oops! Seems like I've found your sweet spot -. The young ninja was having a lot of fun watching you fidget and try to escape his fingers, rolling from a side to side, giggling and laughing like crazy.  
However, it was evident from your red cheeks and from your laughter that it was almost becoming silent that you were almost at the limit, so, as a good leader, he decided to give you a respite: he slowed the rhythm of the tickling, leaving your underarms alone and starting to lightly poke your tummy here and there, smiling softly at you while you tried to regain some air while still giggling at every poke received.  
\- Lehehohonardo ... Cohohme on ... E-Enohohohugh ... -.  
\- Nu-uh. I will stop completely only when you say "Leonardo, my greatest Leader, I'm sorry to have bothered you in the past" -.  
\- Plehehehahahse ... I need a brehehehahahkk ... -, you could not reason even though you were finally able to recover almost all your breath, but still his fingers on your tummy were enough to make you lose all your concentration.  
\- Oh really? Well I'm sorry for you, but as said before I will not stop until I've heard that phrase. And you know what? -, Leonardo turned to the end of the couch, lifting your legs and placing them on his lap, then blocking your feet in a head-lock and wiggling menacingly his fingers a few inches away from your soles, startling you, - If you don 't say it at the count of 10 I will have to tickle tickle tickle this spot -, he taunts grinning evilly and starting to count.  
\- 10 ... 9 ... -  
\- NONONO! Leo no, please! I'll say it! -  
\- 8 ... 7 ... -  
\- Oh my, how was it ... ??? -  
\- 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... -  
\- I got it! Leonardo my greatest leader I'm sorry to have bothered you in the past! There I said it! -  
\- 3 ... -  
\- Leo I said it! -  
\- 2... -  
\- Let me go !! -  
\- 1 ... 0! -  
After trying for the last time to free uncessfully your feet from his grip, you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for the ticklish feeling on your soles ... that didn't come!  
The next thing you heard was Leonardo's laugh and when you re-opened your eyes, you found him folded in half on the sofa laughing as if the tickling was doing to him.  
\- What's so funny ?? -  
\- Ahahahahah y-your f-fahahahahcceheheh! Oh my, yohohohur expression wahahahahss priceless! -, was his answer, still between laughter.  
You turned your face off while your cheeks became red with embarrassment, muttering something not so gentle in his direction while he was calming himself from the hilarity.  
\- Ow come on Y / N! -, he said then, hugging you from behind, - I was just making a little fun of you -. Then, seeing that you continued to pout him, Leonardo got up from the sofa, giving you a smile and pointing to the shelves behind him, - How about I'll take that book for you to make it up for this little revenge? And maybe later I can teach you some new moves to make Raphael pay for that little prank of last week -.  
You looked at him for a few seconds thinking about it, before returning his sly smile.  
\- Deal! -.  



End file.
